


Hold

by scy



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Families come in many forms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

Angela kissed Sylar.

Elle had noticed it more than once. Not, on the mouth, but on the forehead, as he passed by her chair, or in the hallway before she sent him out on another mission.

It was something automatic on her part, reeling him in and stroking his hair, and Sylar let her do it, which Elle couldn't believe the first time she saw it.

She knew that Angela was using Sylar, probably all of them, and the only person she trusted to have more going on that they weren't sharing was Adam.

From the moment they came together, he was the head of this little group, or whatever they were becoming. She didn't think that he was going to be any more apt to let her do what she wanted, and cause Sylar some serious pain, but she would go to him before she would ever ask Angela for anything.

"You find them disturbing," Adam said, not looking up from the newspaper he was perusing.

Elle glanced over, saw it was in Japanese and rolled her eyes. "Just a little, and why do you always have to show off?"

"I'm catching up, Elle, being out of the world leaves one at a disadvantage, but I am sure you've discovered this."

She looked away and kicked the side of his chair. When Adam didn't react, she did it again.

"What is it?"

"I'm bored. How come Sylar gets to go out on assignment and I have to be stay cooped up all the time?"

"Elle, come here." Adam set down his newspaper and beckoned to her.

Scuffing her feet a little, rebelliously taking her time, Elle knew it didn't make any difference to Adam. He would wait for her as long as it took. She sighed and went over to stand beside him.

"Sit down, my dear," Adam said and motioned to the arm of the chair.

"Yes?"

Adam reached out and put his hand on her back. "What, specifically is troubling you about Angela and her son?"

"Is he even her son? Or did she just pick him out because she likes that he kills people without asking too many questions?"

"The same could be said of you, Elle."

"But that's not why you like me. We've known each other for years. Since I was little, even, that's different." She had known Adam almost all her life, and from the way he looked at her, Elle knew he was thinking back on those years.

"There is one distinct difference, after all, you never wanted me to be your father."

Elle shrugged. She'd had a couple tutors besides her father, but Adam was the only one not dead and who had never been afraid of her.

Adam watched her pull at a loose thread on her jacket and reached out, drawing her down to sit on his leg. "Have you ever doubted that you're exceptional?"

Elle nodded, looking down.

"Because Robert told you so?"

"I wasn't good enough to stop Sylar and he killed my father." Elle stared hatefully across the room.

Adam put a finger underneath her chin and turned her head back toward him.

"Sylar does what comes naturally and so do you." He stroked her hair, his hand descending to rest on her lower back.

"That won't change?" Elle had been thrown out of the only home that had ever accepted her, and she didn't want that to happen again.

"Not unless you do something to divorce yourself from us."

"Speaking of divorce," Elle reached out and tugged Adam's collar open. She caught her fingers on the chain he wore, the rings hanging on it jangling softly.

"What of it?" Adam smiled.

Elle's fingers twisted in the links. "I don't share."

Adam let her hang onto the chain and then tipped her forward.

Elle slung an arm around his shoulders and cautiously pulled herself further into her lap and kicked off her shoes.

Noticing this, Adam looked pleased, and walked his fingers up and down her leg while spreading the newspaper out on the table with his free hand.

Elle glanced at it and pointed to a line. "What does that say?"

"Nakamura Industries suffered a downturn in their financial fortunes this week," Then Adam repeated it in Japanese.

Elle nodded. "Read another one."

Clearing his throat, Adam turned the page and continued. His voice was soft, like it had been when they were in his cell and they were talking, and she had him all to herself.

Angela walked past them a few minutes later, but Elle held onto Adam's necklace, refusing to look up.

Adam pressed a kiss to Elle's forehead as he and Angela's eyes met, and a couple seconds later, Elle heard the sound of high heels moving away from them.

"Did you make your point?" Adam asked knowingly.

Elle grinned. "Yes, I did. Keep reading."


End file.
